glitzy_sonic_hedgehogfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Blaze
Luke Blaze (ルーク・ブレイズ Rūku Bureizu) is Tayler's best friend and one of inhabits from Everfree Home. Abandoned by Kai and the others, he became the bounty hunter of Eggman's forces. But, he was enslaved until being freed by Sonic. In comparison to his initial mute personality, he has proven to be warm-hearted, selfless and daring. Like Tayler, his attitude is mysterious and appealing, catches eyes on the girls. He is long distance from his parents, has not talking to them for years. While brave and loyal, Luke is one of the active people ready for fun and adventures. Luke first appeared on Sonic Adventure 3. He was encountered by Team Sonic alongside with his friend Tayler the Cat. After brief fight, Luke was used as a slave by Dennis. This is the main reason of why he and Tayler left. Luke was then joined by Sonic when Kai and the others reunited. Character Backstory Luke was been brought up by his neglectful, abusive parents. He was once been tortured for the things he has never done such as disobeying home rules. His bitterness and hatred began increase towards his parents when they began treated him painfully, until he was taken to care and his parents are eventually arrested. Luke was raised by Kai and friends as they going on their first adventure. He becomes very fond of music until he forms a band Electric Daisy with Tayler, Gabriella and other musical members. Following the defeated of Dennis, Kai and the gang flee to Emerald Town, Luke, however vanish from the group along with Tayler. The pair were enslaved by Dennis and delivered to Dr. Eggman as their servants for world domination. Appearance Luke is a amber fox with sapphire blue eyes, crimson hair and peach/tan front, muzzle, torso and tail-tip. He wears black leathet jacket, black pants, white belt and yellow and black and white boots with silver cuffs. He also wears black gloves with silver wristbands, silver earring and necklace with an emerald. Personality At first, Luke is mysterious and cold. He does not speak at all, instead giving a cold stare, sarky smile, appears silently in a background where he was seen. His attitude change dramatically, becomes warm-hearted, cheerful, bold and daring. He began to speak openly when first meeting. He is loyal and protective who is always willing to help his friends out in tight situations and will do anything to protect them. Luke is pretty laid-back and never cracks under pressure. Luke can be hotheaded and aggressive when confronting someone results of threats, including mistreatment. Like Tayler, he has soft spot towards innocent girls displayed his charming outlook. Abilities and talents Luke was achieve wingless flight under his own willpower. He has enchanted speed able to move faster on feet. Luke has gifted with to fire energy beam from his palms. He is skilled in the arts of stealth and infiltration, capable of sneaking through or behind the enemies without bringing any attention. Luke also is skilled of martial arts and hand-to-hand combat, he requires super strength able to fight tough enemies. Relationships Family His parents are Raye and Lucas Sr. They abused and tortured him since Luke had disobey their rules at home. They actually did not care about Luke, which makes them very neglectful and controlling, only cared about their own needs than Luke's. Recently, both Raye and Lucas were put in prison for eight years after found guilty of torturing Luke. Friends Luke is best friends with Tayler the Cat as they're always seen together. He is friends with Kai Burst and known each other since back in care home. Since moving to Emerald Town, Luke also has developed friendship with Sonic the Hedgehog whose lifestyle he was most fascinated with adventures and fun. Rivals Whilst making friends, Luke has bitter rivals with Shadow which was shown in Boys Party Night on Sonic Adventure 3. Romance Luke has multiple relationships with girls back in Everfree Care. Since his parents are in prison, he seemingly flirts with cute girls, although he's not a womaniser. He is currently in a relationship with Candy the Fox as the pair have shown growing closer. They even share romantic moments as they reveal their feelings one another. Fun Facts * Luke has not made a speaking role on storylines when encountered. After betraying Eggman, he began to speak openly towards Team Sonic and Tayler. * He's the only fox character in Blazing Stars. He looks similar to Miles Tails Prower. However, unlike Tails Luke only has one tail. He seemingly to be several years older than him. Category:Bats Category:Playable characters Category:Males Category:Heroes